ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Thanksgiving Takeover
Card DXW Global Championship Tournament: Semi-Finals Finn Balor vs. Samoa Joe DXW Global Championship Tournament: Semi-Finals Myst Motone vs. MVP DXW Global Television Championship Tournament: Semi-Finals Dean Ambrose vs. Kenny King DXW Global Television Championship Tournament: Semi-Finals DJC vs. Timmy Turner Last Man Standing Match; Winner becomes #1 Contender for the DXW Global Championship Tyrone Daniels vs. Brock Lesnar DXW Social Network Championship Tournament: Semi-Finals Big Brother B vs. Adam Cole DXW Social Network Championship Tournament: Semi-Finals Damian Wayne vs. Dolph Ziggler DXW Global Women's Championship Tournament: Semi-Finals Sara Sheppard-Daniels vs. Natalie Ellen DXW Global Women's Championship Tournament: Semi-Finals Blackfire vs. Cassie Cage DXW Global Tag Team Championship Tournament: Semi-Finals The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) vs. The Beat Down Clan (Low Ki & Homicide) DXW Global Tag Team Championship Tournament: Semi-Finals The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) vs. The Deadly Saints (Firestar Hart & Johnny Gat) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament: Semi-Finals The Wilsons (Jade Wilson & Rose Wilson) vs. The Black Lagoon (Roberta & Revy) DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament: Semi-Finals The Beauty & The Beast (May Haruka & Aisha Clan-Clan) vs. The Pink BFF's (Jessica Pink & Amu Hinamori) ThanksgivingTakeoverDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionshipTournamentSemifinalMatch2.jpg ThanksgivingTakeoverDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionshipTournamentSemifinalMatch1.jpg ThanksgivingTakeoverDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionshipTournamentSemifinalMatch2.jpg ThanksgivingTakeoverDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionshipTournamentSemifinalMatch1.jpg ThanksgivingTakeoverDXWGlobalWomensChampionshipTournamentSemifinalMatch2.jpg ThanksgivingTakeoverDXWGlobalWomensChampionshipTournamentSemifinalMatch1.jpg ThanksgivingTakeoverDXWSocialNetworkChampionshipTournamentSemifinalMatch2.jpg ThanksgivingTakeoverDXWSocialNetworkChampionshipTournamentSemifinalMatch1.jpg ThanksgivingTakeoverDanielsvLesnar.jpg ThanksgivingTakeoverDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionshipTournamentSemifinalMatch2.jpg ThanksgivingTakeoverDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionshipTournamentSemifinalMatch1.jpg ThanksgivingTakeoverDXWGlobalChampionshipTournamentSemifinalMatch2.jpg ThanksgivingTakeoverDXWGlobalChampionshipTournamentSemifinalMatch1.jpg Results *6. Peter Pan smacks DJC in the back with a Kendo Stick with the referee's back were turned. *7. Roberta pinned Rose Wilson with a schoolgirl roll-up with her feet on the middle rope. *13. Azeral Sanchez tried to help out Lesnar during the match but got a Walk-Off Superkick for his troubles. Later in the match, Heyman distracted Tyrone as Daniels was setting up for another Walk-Off Superkick. *14. In the final moments of the match, Dean Ambrose set up Timmy Turner for Dirty Deeds then Peter Pan raises his fist and yelled "BANGARANG" then suddenly, someone in what looks to be a Golden FredBear outfit appears at the apron staring at Ambrose. Ambrose looked on confused. The lights came back on and Turner hits Ambrose with the Wish Cutter then pins Ambrose for the three count. With the win, Timmy Turner becomes the First-Ever DXW Global Television Champion. After the match, The Lost Boys and Pan celebrated with Turner then raised their fist and screamed "BANGARANG". *17. After the match, the rest of the BDC arrived and celebrated with Low Ki & Homicide. Jeremy Borash then interviews the BDC about their night so far and MVP said that it's only the beginning because they will have the DXW Global Heavyweight Championship by the end of the night. *18. The final moments of the match were Cage tried to get a Steel Chair to the ring but then Bonnie Rockwaller runs in and snatches the chair from her. Cassie gets distracted by Bonnie then turns to the Walk-Off Superkick from Sara. After the match, Bonnie and Sara celebrated the win. *19. After the match, Balor is handed the title as pyro, streamers and confetti rain down on the arena and the crowd goes nuts then Tyrone Daniels makes his way to the ring. Both he and Balor stared at each other. Then Daniels extends his hand and Balor shakes it but both stare eye to eye then Balor holds up the title belt as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Backstage, DXW General Manager Dario Cueto informed both The Black Lagoon that they should not interfere in the Pink BFFs' match and informed The Pink BFFs' not to interfere in The Black Lagoon's match. Violation will lead to Automatic Disqualification, Heavy Fines, and Suspensions. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2015